A Hiding Ghoul in Hogwarts
by meggirl49
Summary: After being tortured by Jason, Kaneki is brought to Hogwarts by Dumbledore who will help him start a new life among the wizarding community. He will have to hide is true nature while also trying to blend in with his fellow classmates. But, will some students become suspicious?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Kaneki awoke in a room he did not recognize. It looked like he was in a castle bedroom, with stone walls and antique decorations surrounding him. He sat up in his bed and tried to recall what had happened to him.

He remembered being tortured by Jason. Having his toes and fingers cut off then regrown again and again. The centipede crawling through his head causing unimaginable pain… But then what happened?

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, old man with the longest beard Kaneki had ever seen appeared.

"Who are you?" Kaneki asked, bracing himself for any fighting that may have to occur.

"Good evening, Ken Kaneki. My name is Albus Dumbledore," The man spoke in perfect Japanese, "I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"How did I get here? And why am I here?" Kaneki tried to sit up more but he actually felt pain whilst doing this. He guessed that the Rc suppressants that Yamori gave him were still in his body.

"Well," the man walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, "I was visiting Japan with a companion of mine who does research on different creatures of sorts. We discovered that Japan was home to ghouls, but not the ghouls that we were used to hearing about. As we were gathering research we came across this building and heard horrible screams coming from the inside." Kaneki could feel the man looking at him with pity so he lowered his head as the man continued,

"Upon going inside, we saw you bound to a chair with blood everywhere and a bucket of fingers and toes in front of you. We soon realized that you were a ghoul and that you were being tortured by another ghoul who took pride in what he was doing to you. As we tried to release you, a large man entered and started charging at us so I petrified him and we quickly got you out of there before he came to. Then we returned back here to Hogwarts and we've been monitoring you since then."

"You said you petrified him, how?"

"You see, Ken, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry and I am the headmaster. That being said, I am a wizard."

"But if this is a school for wizards, why am I here? You know very well that I am not one," Kaneki said. This was all becoming so confusing.

"At first we brought you here because of how badly you were injured, but then you began to speak to us while you were unconscious. You said how you needed to escape, to get away from that place and never return. Is that what you really want?"

Kaneki took a minute before he replied. Is this what he wanted? To be free of the pain he felt in Tokyo? Maybe this is what he needs.

"I think I could give it a try, but how will I? I'm not a wizard, I'm a…a…."

"I'll inform the other Professors of your situation, and you can take classes that don't require the use of magic. I must advise you not to reveal your true self around the other students, they may not know how to react around you."

"You don't have to worry about that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, can you speak English? I happen to be the only person who can speak fluent Japanese."

"I know some, so I'll try my best."

"Good," the headmaster said in English while he stood up and walked to the door, "The rest of the students will be arriving tomorrow, we will place you in with the third year students, and I think Gryffindor house will best suit you. Get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow."

He left, leaving Kaneki with his thoughts.

 _Could this really be happening? Am I actually getting a fresh start? Instead of worrying about who is trying to kill me, my only worry will be trying to hide my eating habits. This could actually make me happy._

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my Tokyo Ghoul/Harry Potter crossover. This is my first attempt at a crossover so I am open to suggestions. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up in a week!** _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

The remainder of the day consisted of Kaneki resting and exploring the castle. He discovered there was a stairwell that was constantly changing, the paintings could talk to one another and anyone who may be passing by, and on the outer grounds there was a tree that could viciously attack anything that came within range of its branches.

Since he still had not eaten anything upon arriving to this new place Kaneki still had pain throughout his body, reminding him of the tortuous event. He left the site of the tree and began walking back to his room.

In one of the many hallways he was passing through, a man startled him from around the corner. Kaneki was prepared to attack the tall man with black hair. He had memories of Jason attacking him come to mind and he was ready to never let that happen again. The man just stood there, though, and crossed his arms before speaking to Kaneki,

"Ah, so you're the one Dumbledore told us about. Tell me, has he discussed with you about how important it is that your true nature remain a secret?"

Kaneki just shook his head. He had become more cautious around people since what had happened with Yamori and found it difficult to be the person he used to be.

"Well," the man continued while still looking intimidating, "The students here believe that ghouls are relatively harmless creatures that feed off of bugs, not humans. They also have no idea that there are ghouls who look human like you. If they were to find out the truth, who knows what they would do to you."

"I understand," Kaneki said in his best English.

"Good. Oh and before the students arrive, I recommend you find something to cover your left eye. Looking like that will not help you blend in. I will see you in Potions class." With that the man left and Kaneki quickly went into the nearest bathroom.

This was the first time Kaneki had seen himself in the mirror since he had been tortured. He was expecting to see his usual black hair, but instead saw snow white hair and his left eye was black with a red iris.

" _I thought I could control this,"_ he said to himself in Japanese. He relaxed, distracted his mind, and then looked in the mirror to find his eye was still the same as before. " _What is this? Why won't it go back? And what happened to my hair? None of this is making sense."_

Kaneki went to his bedroom, and to his surprise black robes, shoes, and medical eyepatch were laid upon his bed. He was surprised by this, but guessed that he should be expecting more weird things to happen while he is in this new place.

The next morning, Kaneki awoke with a knock at his door. After slowly getting out of bed, he opened it to find Dumbledore standing there.

"Good morning, Ken. The rest of the students will be arriving shortly, and I wanted to prepare you for what is going to happen. First, all of the students who have been here before will sit in the Great Hall. Then, we will sort the new students into their according houses and the feast will begin after that. I understand that you cannot eat the same food that we do, but you must understand that I cannot serve you what you need while you're around the other students. That is why you will be meeting with Professor Lupin once every two months and he will help you with your needs. Also, you may notice on your schedule that there is an open time frame. In that time you will meet with Hagrid, he does research on creatures, and you will help him with his research on ghouls. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kaneki answered.

"Good," said Dumbledore, "I will see you in the Great Hall, then." With that, the headmaster left and Kaneki got ready for his first encounter with the students of this wizarding school.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter but I'm going to try to make the next ones a little longer. Please continue to review =) If there is anything you want to see happen in this story, just let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

By the time Kaneki got down to the Great Hall, he could hear that the first group of students had already arrived. He opened the doors and all eyes turned to him. He froze in the doorway and tried to figure out where he was supposed to go. Looking around helplessly he heard whispers coming from all areas of the room:

"Who's this guy?"

"Why is he just standing there?"

"What a freak!"

He was about to head out of the room when a girl with untamed brown hair walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Do you know which house you're in?

"Oh, umm…" Kaneki tried to remember which house Dumbledore told him he was in, but the name was so strange to him that he did not recall which it was. "It sounded strange, I cannot remember."

"Well the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Do any of those sound familiar? Hermione asked.

"The first one," Kaneki said. The friendliness of this girl made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like being around all of these people to begin with, for fear of being attacked and how he has restrain himself among them. If he had recently eaten this would have been easier, but since he was hungry all he thought of was the flesh that surrounded him.

"You're in the same house as me! Our table is over here," Hermione said as she guided Kaneki to the Gryffindor table and sat him down next to her and across from two boys. One with red hair and freckles, and the other with black hair and glasses.

"This is Harry," Hermione said while gesturing to the boy with glasses, "And this is Ron," she pointed to the red haired boy.

"I'm Kaneki."

Kaneki was not sure what else to say, thankfully the doors opened and the students all quieted down. Kaneki guessed that the rest of the ceremony was about to take place.

 _Flesh. Everywhere. Girl and Boy Flesh. Easy for the taking._

" _No!_ " Kaneki thought to himself. He had to get a grip on this. If he was to get a new start, attacking unsuspecting students on his first day was not going to let that happen.

After the new students were sorted into one of the four houses, Professor Dumbledore spoke a few words. He introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, and Kaneki realized that he would be the one to help Kaneki with getting food this year.

Once Dumbledore stopped speaking, an array of food suddenly appeared on each of the tables. Kaneki's eyes widened at the site. He knew he was at a wizarding school, but this was still amazing.

"Are you going to eat anything?" The boy named Ron asked as he was stuffing his face.

"Uh, no…I'm not hungry," Kaneki replied. The smell of the food made him feel nauseous, and since he hadn't eaten his head was throbbing with the need to eat.

Hermione could sense that this new person was feeling uncomfortable. Not only was he not eating anything but he kept looking around him. She guessed that other students were staring at him, wondering who he was and why did he look so different from the rest of them. Hermione felt bad about thinking this, but she did wonder what happened to Kaneki. His hair was unnaturally white, whiter than Malfoys, and the way he acted made him seem paranoid, almost like he was afraid of something.

"So where are you from, Kaneki?" Hermione asked.

"Tokyo, Japan," Kaneki replied. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable. There were too many people around and he felt like he was starving. Everything around him seemed edible and so easy to attack…

 _No,_ Kaneki thought again, _I cannot begin to think like that._ Then he felt a strange presence around him. He looked across the table to see a girl with purple hair leaning against the red haired boy, Ron.

" _Come on Kaneki, he's here for the taking,"_ Rize said to him while stroking Ron's hair." _There's just the right amount of fat on him, I'm sure he'd be delicious!_ "

Kaneki intensely stared at Rize, but then stopped when he saw the strange looks of students staring at him. Ron had stopped eating and looked confused, Hermione looked concerned, and Harry had a look of suspicion.

"Excuse me, can I steal Ken for a moment please," said a voice behind Kaneki. Turning around, Kaneki saw Professor Lupin behind him.

"I prefer Kaneki, sir," Kaneki said standing up. He was more than thankful for Professor Lupin choosing now to talk with him. If he had to stay he was not sure what he would have said to normalize the situation.

"Alright then Kaneki, come with me. We have a lot to discuss." With that, the Professor led Kaneki out of the Great Hall, up some stairs, and into a classroom.

The walls were decorated with different pictures of magical creatures, and an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as the skeleton of a dragon.

The Professor sat on a desk across from Kaneki and began to speak, "So Kaneki, I've been informed about your situation and judging by how uncomfortable you began to look when the other students arrived, I can tell that you're hungry. I figured now is a good time as ever to begin this journey together. Once every two months you will come into my office and I will give you one of these," Lupin reached into the trunk next to the desk he was sitting at and pulled out a medium sized parcel. Kaneki could smell the contents and was eager to rip it open right then and there. "You will then leave to go to the entrance of the forbidden forest near Hagrids hut, and do your business there. Be sure you are not followed, and bring a change of clothes."

Lupin handed Kaneki the parcel and told him how to get to the forest. Kaneki left immediately and hurried as fast as he could to grab a change of clothes and get there. Once at the entrance he changed into his other outfit and unwrapped the parcel. Inside there was the flesh of a human sealed in a container.

Not being able to hold himself back, Kaneki tore through the container and shoved the flesh into his mouth. Even though he needed flesh to survive, the thought of regret always lingered in the back of his mind. He had no idea what happened to this poor soul he was eating, and it could not help but make Kaneki feel terrible for being what he was.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter 3! As promised it is a bit longer than the previous Chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it, and that you continue to read and review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.** **All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

After finishing his meal Kaneki cleaned himself up and went back to the castle. On the door to his bedroom he saw a note that told him he needed to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Since he was now a student, he needed to room with the other students as to avoid suspicion. Kaneki grabbed his new trunk full of clothes and headed for his new room.

Figuring out how to get into the dormitory was difficult for the non-wizard but eventually he realized that the note had a code on the bottom of it that he would say to a picture of a woman and the passage would then open for him.

Once the door opened he heard the rustle of people in the common area. There were kids sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, others playing a strange version of chess, and even more practicing magic on water glasses.

Kaneki walked further into the room and was stopped by his new acquaintances.

"There you are Kaneki! We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up," Hermione said sweetly.

"You're going to be bunking in the same room as us, so we can show you where to go," Harry told him while heading to the staircase with Ron.

Kaneki reached for his trunk and began to follow the boys up the stairs. After eating Kaneki felt himself healing and felt his strength returning, but something still seemed different to him. He did not feel how he usually did after eating, it was like he was still unsatisfied.

 _You're just overreacting,_ Kaneki thought, _A lot has happened to you lately so it's probably natural for you to feel different._

The boys continued up the stairs and led Kaneki into their room. There were three beds, each having room for their belongings at the end of it, and nightstands beside each. It was like the other room Kaneki was staying in, but much larger to accommodate the additional people.

"So how come we have never seen you before?" Ron asked while sitting on his bed.

"I just became aware of this place recently, I had no idea it existed," Kaneki replied.

"Have you met Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked.

Kaneki nodded, "He's the one who found me and brought me here."

"And what did Professor Lupin want to talk to you about?" Harry asked.

"Um…Just some things about," Kaneki paused, trying to think of anything but the truth, "Um… Things about the materials I'll need to catch up on before starting class."

Harry nodded. He was not sure what to think about his new roommate. There was something different about him. Harry knew Kaneki was hiding something, but only time would reveal what that something was.

It was soon dark outside and the students decided that it was time to get some rest before classes started in the morning. After what seemed like hours of staring at the ceiling, Kaneki finally fell asleep.

 _He was bound to a chair and could hear Jason approaching. "What's one thousand minus seven?" The large man asked, getting ready to detach Kaneki's fingers once again. They would grow back, but only after Jason let him eat and the RC suppressants wore off. Then, he began to cut off each finger one by one…_

Kaneki awoke with a scream and could feel sweat running down his face. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. After catching his breath he looked over to see two worried faces looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, walking over to Kaneki.

The only response Kaneki gave was a brief nod of the head. He could not get the images of his past out of his head, he doubted that he ever would. And there was no way that he could explain this to anyone because they would never understand. These people would never understand him. They would never know the truth about him. He was alone.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being so late. These past weeks I have been busy and I haven't had time to update. But, the next chapter is already written and I am also working on Chapter 6 as we speak! So expect another update tomorrow and possibly one more on Sunday! That way I can make it up to you all for being so late. As always, reviews are helpful and if you have any suggestions to what you want to see in the story, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.** **All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Kaneki was not in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, so Harry had time to discuss his thoughts about this new character with Ron and Hermione.

"Something just doesn't seem right to me," Harry began, "He acts like he's never seen magic before, he doesn't talk to anyone, and he's always looking over his shoulder. I think Kaneki is hiding something and I want to figure out what it is."

"Harry we only just met him," Hermione said, "You're jumping to conclusions about him based off a hunch."

"But Hermione, you didn't hear him last night." Ron interjected. The witch just looked at him with curiosity.

"First I heard him screaming 'No! Get it out! Stop!" then some muffled screams that grew to a shriek at the top of his lungs. He woke up and he looked terrified," Harry explained.

"That doesn't mean he's hiding something that makes him a bad person, he could have just experienced something that changed how he acts around people." Hermione said. She did not know why she was being so defensive over Kaneki, but she knew from experience that no person deserves to be looked down on. "We have about an hour before classes begin. I'm going to talk to him and don't you _dare_ listen in or interrupt. He doesn't need you investigating him."

With that, Hermione left the Great Hall and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered, she found the room completely empty aside from a white haired boy sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hi," Hermione said with a smile. Kaneki looked up and gave a weak smile. He was exhausted from the night before. After the nightmare he did not go back to sleep, he just spent the night staring at the ceiling while the others slept soundly. "May I sit with you?" Kaneki nodded.

The two sat in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. Kaneki was not sure what to think about Hermione. She made him feel welcome and was very inviting, but that only made Kaneki feel even more alone. He wanted to be this girl's friend, but in order to be a real friend you have to be honest and that is not something Kaneki could do.

"So Harry, Ron, and I all have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. What do you have?" Hermione asked.

Kaneki pulled out his schedule and was surprised to see that he also shared that class with them. He knew this class required the use of magic, so why was he put in there? "I guess I have class with you, too." Kaneki answered.

Hermione smiled and began to leave the common room, "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Yea, thank you." And with that, the two headed to their first class of the day. The brightest witch of her age on one side, and the half-ghoul who was about to be thrown into one of the worst days he has had since being at the magical school.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to show a quick insight of what Harry actually thinks about Kaneki. I also think this slow chapter will make the next one seem even better =) I love how the next chapter came out so I hope you guys do too! As always, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.** **All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione led Kaneki to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and found Ron and Harry standing just inside the doorway. The room looked different from the night before. The desks and chairs were cleared out and at the front of the classroom there was a large wardrobe.

After all of the students arrived, Professor Lupin came down from his office and stood before the students.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to take a guess as to what is inside?" the Professor said.

"That's a boggart that is," a boy in the back said.

"Yes, that's very true. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart _looks_ like?"

"No one knows," Hermione started, "Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying," Lupin finished, "Luckily a simple spell exists to repel a boggart and we are going to be practicing that today.

Kaneki was not sure why he was placed in this class. They were obviously going to be practicing magic and Kaneki could definitely not do that. Also, he didn't know what would appear before him if he went near the boggart. Would it be Jason? Rize? Or something worse?

The students formed a line in front of the wardrobe and Kaneki made sure to be as far back as possible. However, he could not be at the very back because some students seemed more afraid than others.

As the line was moving forward Kaneki was able to see what most of his classmates feared, snakes, some professors, spiders, and Harry feared a strange flying black figure that Kaneki had no clue what it was.

Kaneki was about five people from the front when he felt a shove that pushed him in front of the boggart. It instantly started taking shape and Kaneki found himself staring at an exact replica of himself, except this version had his eyes covered by some kind of mask and his kagune looked much different. Almost like the centipede that Jason used to torture him.

The figure moved closer and started yelling numbers at Kaneki,

"993!...986!...979!"

Before any more could happen, Professor Lupin jumped in front of the figure and it instantly changed to a full moon. Lupin performed the spell to repel it and the moon turned into a balloon and was sent back into the wardrobe.

The room was uncomfortably silent. Kaneki was frozen in place trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just shook his head, staring at Kaneki.

Not sure what else to do, Kaneki ran from the classroom and headed to the forbidden forest to be alone.

As Kaneki was running he nearly ran into a tree. He steadied himself and looked up and saw that it wasn't a tree at all but a man of gigantic proportions. He had curly, messy brown hair, an untamed beard, and was holding some strange creature by a rope.

"Students are not permitted to be in the forest," the giant man said. Kaneki took steps back and was ready to run, but the man said something that made Kaneki stop.

"I told Dumbledore that bringing a ghoul to Hogwarts was not a good idea."

"What?" Kaneki said, puzzled.

"He thought I meant you would be dangerous, but that's not at all what it was. He doesn't understand that ghouls have emotions like humans do. That much I learned from you. I knew that this would be too much for you. And I guess I was right, seeing as you're here, running amok through the forest."

"Who are you?" So many emotions were running through Kaneki right now. He felt scared of what he saw in the classroom, alarmed at what the students were going to do, and nervous around this new, giant person.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, my name is Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts and this semester I am teaching Care of Magical Creatures. I'm also the one who you are to be meetin' with during your free period."

"So you're one of the ones who found me? And you want to do research on me?" Kaneki felt reluctant to tell the man everything about himself and his ghoul nature. He barely knew Kaneki. But, then again, this man already knew more about him than anyone else. Maybe he could actually become friends with this huge man.

"Yes. I'm quite excited 'bout that. Never met a ghoul like you before. Why don't we get started now so you have some time to relax before you gotta get back to the school?"

Kaneki nodded and allowed Hagrid to get some insight on how he became who he was today.

* * *

 **I apologize for this update being so late. I have been having trouble thinking of how I want to lead events to the ending I have imagined. So, if you have anything you would like to see happen, please feel free to leave it in a review or send me a message. I really appreciate those who have continued reading, so thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.** **All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Kaneki told Hagrid about Rize, how she tricked him into going on a date but then attacked him, and the construction equipment that fell on Rize, killing her. He also mentioned how they transplanted Rize's organs into Kaneki to save his life. That was how he became a ghoul.

"So they just put those organs in ya and you were fine?" Hagrid asked, looking more than intrigued.

Kaneki nodded, "It seems impossible, but they did it. And I guess nothing looked out of the ordinary whilst they were doing it so they probably thought she was normal."

Hagrid nodded while writing down some notes, then asked," So what happened to you before we found you?"

"I was captured," Kaneki was slow to speak. He had been trying so hard to suppress these memories, and once again he was faced with the trauma he endured. "And tortured. Again and again. My fingers and toes cut off over and over. Then there was these two people….I was forced to choose which should die, otherwise they both would be killed….But I couldn't…Then Jason killed them and I…I…" Kaneki couldn't continue. Not because he was too emotional, but because he could not remember.

"What's wrong, Kaneki?" Hagrid asked.

"I can't remember. After that memory I can only recall waking up here in the castle. How could I forget something like that?"

Hagrid didn't respond. Kaneki stared at him and noticed that Hagrid was hiding something.

"What do you know?" Kaneki demanded.

The giant man did not answer right away, it looked as if he was thinking of a lie to tell, "I...Ugh...Can't tell ya that. You'd have to go an' ask Professor Dumbledore. I think we should stop for the day." With that, Hagrid gathered his things and headed back into his hut. Leaving Kaneki standing outside to think about what was happening.

 _Forgetting this doesn't feel right. I know the memory is there, but it's clouded and I can't see it. Why can't I remember? Something like this is too important to forget._

Kaneki headed back up to the castle so he could think more, and to confront Dumbledore.

An older witch that Kaneki recalled being at the great hall when the students arrived stopped Kaneki on his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to see the headmaster. I have questions I need answered." Kaneki went to walk around her, but she stopped him.

"You will not be seeing the headmaster today. Now go to your common room."

Kaneki refused to believe this and headed to the entrance of the headmasters office. It was the beginning of a staircase but did not go all of the way up. He could not think of how it worked so, angry and confused, Kaneki headed back to his room.

All of the students stopped and stared at Kaneki as he passed through the common room. By this point he did not care what they thought. They were nothing to him right now. Just kids who were in his way of discovering the truth.

Kaneki entered his room and found Ron and Harry sitting on their respective beds.

"Want to tell us what happened in class today?" Harry asked.

With no answer, Kaneki sat on his bed.

"Listen, we want to like you. I mean, Hermione does and she's our friend. We just don't know you and we want to protect her," Ron said. Kaneki could tell that their suspicions were not going to fade away. He had to figure out how to get them of his back. For good.

"I was attacked by someone. They dressed partly like me and partly like some monster. They held me for a few days and wouldn't let me go. Is that what you want to hear?" Kaneki hoped that was enough to satisfy them. He also hoped that he delivered enough emotion to make it sound convincing.

 _That was mostly the truth. So maybe they won't see the lies hidden beneath,_ Kaneki thought.

Ron and Harry were silent. After processing what they heard, they both looked at one another, then looked down at the floor. Both were embarrassed about pressuring the new student.

"We're sorry. We didn't know," Ron said. Kaneki just nodded and leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes.

He did wonder why he saw a strange version of himself in the class that day. Kaneki had no memory of ever seeing himself like that….

 _No memory!_ Kaneki thought _What if what I saw was something that I can't remember?_

Kaneki continued to think about this, until he drifted off into a sleep that lead to more dreams about being tortured. But this time, instead of seeing himself in the chair, he saw the boggart version of himself standing over a dead Jason.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for this update taking so long. I've finally figured out how I would like this story to go, so please be patient because there's a lot of sorting out for me to do now. I really hope you liked this chapter and continue to read! Reviews and ideas are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter**

* * *

In the days that followed, Kaneki kept more to himself than he had previously. He spent most of his time in the library reading about memory spells and how to undo them, but the only books he found on the topic were written by some bloke who ended up losing his memory from those spells backfiring.

Also in this time, Kaneki noticed that he still was feeling stranger than he usually felt. It had only been a week but he felt his hunger growing, and felt more out of control than he would on a normal day. His left eye still had not gone back to its normal state, and his nails were an unnatural color. All of these differences were fueling his desire to figure out what had happened to him.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Hermione said, sitting across from him. Kaneki looked up but quickly went back to the book. "Funny, I thought I was the only one who studied around here. Why are you reading about memory charms?"

Kaneki continued to look at the book, but he was no longer reading it. What was it about this girl? Even with everything he was going through, she was a person that he could feel normal around.

"I seem to have forgotten something, and it is really important to me," Kaneki said blatantly.

"Well perhaps I could assist you," Hermione said. "I am quite good at researching and finding answers."

"I don't think you can," Kaneki replied. With that, he gathered his things and left the library.

Hermione did not know what was going on with Kaneki. He was acting even more strange than he usually was. She decided she would figure things out once and for all. She conjured up the bravery that made her a Gryffindor and followed Kaneki down the corridors.

It did not take her long to realize that he was heading towards Professor Lupin's office. Now why would he be heading there? Lupin was another character in the castle that was causing her to wonder. So what would these two be talking about?

Hermione hid in the doorway of a nearby classroom and waited for Kaneki to emerge. She heard muffled shouting coming from inside the office but could not make out what it was about. Finally, she heard a door open and quick footsteps running down the hall. Hermione made her best effort to keep up with Kaneki, and was happy when she realized where he was going next.

The Forbidden Forest was off limits to students, so it made sense to her that Kaneki would go there to deal with whatever his secret was. She followed him as close as she could without being seen and stuck to the edge of the wood.

Eventually, Kaneki stopped and fell to his knees. He stayed there for a few moments so Hermione edged closer. He was hunched over, and strange sounds were coming from his mouth. Like he was eating something.

Hermione heard a snapping sound of a twig come from under her and immediately stopped in her tracks. Kaneki lifted his head up and turned in the direction of the noise. Hermione's hands went immediately over her mouth as she muffled the scream that was brewing. She did not know what she was looking at, but it certainly was not the Kaneki she knew.

This Kaneki had blood oozing from his mouth, a deranged look on his face, and one of his eyes was completely red and black.

* * *

 **Look who's back from the dead! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long for an update. I had to figure out a few things in my life and in the way I was going to write this story since it has been so long. But I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the makers of Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione took a few steps back to get away from Kaneki. He had a look in his eyes that made it seem like he didn't recognize her.

"Kaneki?" Hermione struggled to say calmly, "It's me, Hermione. Try to remember me."

Kaneki could only see this girl as food. His ghoul instincts had taken over as he was eating and he momentarily lost control. But then, he heard this girl speaking to the part of him that was still human.

"Kaneki, I know you're in there. Please. It's me Hermione! We're friends!" She looked as if she was going to cry from fear. There was so much strength in her voice that Kaneki finally realized what was happening.

"Hermione?" He said, confused. Kaneki looked at the situation and realized what she was seeing. She was seeing the real Kaneki. The half human half ghoul. She had seen his eye change colors. She had seen him eating flesh. She had seen the monster within. "Please, let me explain."

Hermione hesitated but slowly nodded her head. Kaneki noticed she had her wand out and that she was still on edge.

"What's going on over here!?" The two students jumped as Hagrid's voice fell onto them. Looking in front of him, Hagrid saw the mess that was Kaneki and the confused Hermione. "Oh no. You should not have seen that."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked the giant.

"I believe it would be best if you both came inside so we could talk."

With that, the giant, the witch, and the half ghoul walked into the hut on the edge of the forest.

* * *

 **I know this was a brief chapter that did not answer too many questions, but I wrote it to let you guys know that I am back at writing and more chapters are to come =)**


End file.
